Jika Waktuku Habis Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Singkat. Tak genap dua tahun kebersamaan mereka, tetapi bekasnya benar mematri dalam setiap inci sel tubuh. Hangatnya benar merambat dan menyatu dengan jiwa.


**A/N**

Pas buka-buka laptop, nyari dokumen kerja, tiba-tiba nemu file ini nangkring.

Harusnya ff ini dibuat untuk NHTD 2018, tapi waktu itu saya mendadak kehilangan _mood,_ jadi _weh_ terbengkalai XD

Dan sekarang saya mengambil salah satu _prompt_ NHTD 2018 untuk judul ff ini.

Say a bunch of sorries to Kimono'z :*

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto dan karakter yang saya pakai di ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Jika Waktuku Habis Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

"Hari ini kau lembur?"

Pertanyaan datar itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Ia ikat sekejap geraian rambut yang mulai menyentuh pinggang. Ribet, _riweuh_ , merasa tidak biasa dengan rambut sepanjang ini. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibir, kesal hingga akhirnya ikatan karet hitam itu kendur.

Pria di sampingnya tertawa, ia berjalan mendekat ke belakang sang wanita. Dibantunya mengikat rambut, tinggi, membentuk ekor kuda. Beruntung rambut wanita itu lembut dan halus, atau ia akan benar-benar disangka sebagai kuda.

"Potong sajalah, ini sudah terlalu panjang," ujar pria itu.

Sang wanita mendengus, "Dia tidak suka."

Jawaban singkat yang cukup mencipta celus bagi jantung sang pria. Senyum lebar yang sejak tadi bertengger sejenak lenyap, terganti garis lurus memanjang tanpa makna. Pun rengkuhan tangan yang mendadak hilang.

" _Hei,_ maaf."

Tampaknya perubahan sementara itu tak luput dari sang wanita. Mata bulat itu menyendu, menyimpan rasa bersalah luar biasa. Tangan mungilnya terulur, ia merengkuh tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

"Maaf ..."

Sang pria tersenyum, "Kau tidak bersalah, untuk apa meminta maaf. Lagipula apa kau lupa jika aku sangat membenci kata maaf?"

Ia belai pipi sang wanita, "Tersenyumlah, Hinata! Aku ada untuk menghapus laramu dan menggantikannya dengan bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

Bagai anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan, Hinata menatap berbinar-binar pada wajah tampan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto, pria itu, tersenyum lembut. Mata itu, mata bulat yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila, bahkan ketika Hinata masih enggan menunjukkan jati dirinya ketika mereka berteman di sosial media.

 _"Aku minta fotomu."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Cuma penasaran."_

 _"Tidak boleh!"_

 _"Ayolah! Hanya mata ke atas saja, kalau kau keberatan!"_

 _"Uhm ..."_

 _"Ayolah!"_

 _"Tapi ..."_

 _"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu."_

 _"Baiklah."_

"... ruto? Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia gugup menatap Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu tentang orang yang kusayang."

Naruto menyimpan rasa gelinya tatkala dilihatnya Hinata berubah mimik muka. Seperti wanita yang sedih.

"Mantan kamu _kah_?"

Dan tawa terlepas begitu saja. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya. Dibisikkannya kata-kata yang lembut, "Tentang kamu, Sayang."

Tanpa melihat, Naruto paham, wanita yang sedang dipeluknya ini pasti tengah merona hebat. Ia semakin pererat pelukannya seraya mata memejam, menahan gejolak perasaan yang membuncah. Getar dengan kuat ia redam, jangan sampai ia runtuh saat ini. Di depan orang yang paling ia cintai. Di depan orang yang selalu memandang dirinya kuat.

* * *

 **Jika** **Waktuku Habis** **Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

* * *

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku kangen, tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu Hinata, kau sedang di rumah _kan_?"

" _Uhm_ ... lantas?"

"Dia ada?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

" _Huffff_..."

"Kenapa?

" _Hah_?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang begitu memedulikannya? Kau dulu bahkan tak peduli itu, kau selalu posesif menyangkut aku, dan kau tak pernah takut dengan apa pun."

Hening sejenak, hanya deru napas pelan dari seberang sana. Hinata pun dirinya terdiam. Masing-masing berusaha menyelami aroma yang menguar ikut terpompa bersama darah mereka, aroma yang sarat akan emosi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata."

"..."

"Aku menyayangimu, sangat."

"..."

"Namun aku juga tahu siapa kamu, siapa aku. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka, baik aku atau pun dia."

Sebentar saja, ia merasa hening, saat kemudian terdengar isakan berat di seberang. Ia panik, dirinya tahu tak ada yang salah pada ucapannya. Namun bagi Hinata apa yang ia ucapkan justru kian menorah luka.

"Sayang?" ia memberanikan diri menyapa.

Hinata masih tidak berbicara. Hanya sengguk tangisnya yang didengar kian mereda.

Naruto tak bersuara hingga Hinata benar-benar mampu menguasai diri.

"Hinata?"

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah …."

"Naruto?"

" _Hm_?"

"Besok aku boleh ke rumah?"

"Kau tidak lelah? Kau butuh istirahat Hinata."

"Semua lelahku pasti hilang kalau bertemu denganmu."

Nada riang kentara dalam suara Hinata, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Namun pria itu tak ingin egois, ia redam kerinduannya yang tengah menggebu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kamu tidak boleh sakit."

"Benarkah? Bukan sebab kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Naruto mendesah kasar. Ia pejam matanya erat dan hela napas dalam.

"Hinata, aku sayang kamu dan aku tidak mau kamu sakit. Apalagi jika itu gara-gara aku."

"…."

"Itu juga kalau kau percaya, terserah kau saja."

Mulai lagi. Setiap saat ada saja pertengkaran di antara mereka. Keduanya sama keras kepala untuk alasan yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Jika** **Waktuku Habis** **Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

* * *

Waktu berjalan, seiring dengan rasa cinta yang kian dalam. Naruto maupun Hinata sadar, semakin hari semakin mereka tidak mampu melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Kasih sayang dan saling membutuhkan, keduanya benar-benar merasa terikat.

Dari sisi Naruto, keinginan menampik kenyataan yang ada, mengempas realita yang sebenarnya, terkalahkan oleh logika. Ia sadar siapa dirinya, ia paham apa kapasitasnya. Namun di sisi lain, Hinata menolak semua itu. Wanita bermata ungu pudar itu memilih mengedepankan perasaan. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, baik atau buruk, cinta mereka harus disatukan.

Sejoli yang dicipta Tuhan, kini melangkah dengan asa yang tak sama, kendati rasa mereka kentara.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Naruto tersentak dengan pertanyaan mendadak Hinata.

Keduanya kini tengah menikmati malam bersama di taman kota, tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

"A-apa?"

Hinata bergeming. Ia memandang lurus pada keramaian yang tersaji di depan mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ini sungguh gila. Namun bukankah memang begitu? Manusia selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta itu gila? Tak ada logika?

"Aku hanya bertanya," ujarnya pasrah.

Hening menyapa. Angin malam mulai terasa dingin menusuk. Hinata merapatkan sweter yang ia kenakan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri berharap suam.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa sinis, "Ya, aku tahu, karena memang sebatas itu perjuanganmu bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto memilih diam. Jemari kakunya memainkan rumput sebagai alas duduk. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu. Ya, memang hanya sebatas ini perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, lantaran ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain ketika menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi anak _broken home_ ," ujarnya lirih.

* * *

 **Jika** **Waktuku Habis** **Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

* * *

Hujan turun mengguyur kota sepagi ini. Membasahi tiap sudutnya setelah sekian lama kering. Ya, ini adalah hujan pertama setelah dua bulan lamanya.

Pepohonan yang sempat menguning, seakan mendapat kehidupan baru. Tanah yang sedianya gersang kini lembut terbasahi.

Tak terlampau deras, tetapi cukup menuai rasa syukur dari para pencintanya. Para pencinta hujan.

Hinata menatap ke luar jendela. Saat ini, di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit kota, ia berdiri tertegun. Menatap kasih Tuhan yang baru saja turun. Mengagih hangat di hatinya yang terasa dingin, menderma sejuk di sembab matanya yang terasa panas.

"Hinata."

Sebuah panggilan parau menyadarkan ia dari lamunan. Hinata menoleh, menatap sendu pada sosok pria yang telah menemaninya hampir setahun berlalu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati Hinata berjalan mendekat. Ia rengkuh sang wanita dalam dekapan, erat, lama, hangat, segala rasa ia tumpahkan. Perlahan bibir kebasnya mencium ubun-ubun sang wanita, panjang.

"Aku sayang kamu," lirihnya.

Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengan pada pinggang Naruto. Mata memejam kala hidungnya menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang sangat ia cinta.

Hinata merasakan perbedaan. Tubuh pria berambut kuning itu kurus, seakan tinggal kulit saja menutupi tulang. Memang sedikit tersamarkan dengan jaket _jumper_ tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya serta selimut putih rumah sakit yang melingkar.

Hinata menitikkan air mata, kesekian kali dalam sehari ini.

"Jangan menangis."

Bagai diperintahkan, air mata Hinata kian berderai. Sesenggukan ia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Yang ada dalam bayangannya hanyalah dirinya tanpa Naruto kelak. Hinata tak mampu, tak mau, tak ingin, tak hendak.

Baginya Naruto sudah seperti separuh nyawa, yang jika lepas, matilah sudah dirinya.

"Jangan pergi!" tangisnya dalam sedu sedan.

Naruto terenyuh. Ia sendiri tak menghendaki demikian. Namun kontradiksi dari Hinata, Naruto justru menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Hinata menderita lebih lama, ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain lebih lama, bahkan egoisnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata selama hidupnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata enggan bergerak. Naruto mafhum, dibelainya punggung sang wanita dengan sayang.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Hinata sontak mendongak. Pasang alisnya bertaut, menyirat tanya pada sang kekasih.

"M-maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Diciumnya bibir _peach_ sang wanita dengan lembut, dalam, sarat emosi.

Kala menjauh pria itu berucap, "Jika waktuku habis, lanjutkan hidupmu dengannya."

* * *

 **Jika** **Waktuku Habis** **Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

* * *

 **15 November 2018**

Pusara itu berdiri kokoh, tersusun dari undakan batu alam. Taburan _higanbana_ memberikan keharuman yang beradu dengan bau tanah basah di sekitarnya. Aroma yang menusuk hingga ke dalam jiwa manusia.

Di sisi pusara, ia terduduk. Termenung hampa, tak ada setetes pun air mata. Bergeming seakan menanti keajaiban dari Tuhan.

Ya, sejatinya tak ada yang paham apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Tangisan yang lumpuh di dalam hati dan jiwanya. Terkadang mencipta gurat kecewa, mengumpatkan ketidakadilan Tuhan. Namun, ia tak ucapkan itu.

Ia tak bersuara meski hatinya tidak terima. Ia diam meski perasaannya hendak menghujat.

Sekian kepingan memori mendadak berkumpul. Memutar dengan sendirinya di dalam ingatan. Segala kenangan bersama seseorang yang kini tertidur dalam damai di depan sana. Indah, manis, menyakitkan, menyedihkan, mencipta bahagia, mencipta amarah.

Singkat. Tak genap dua tahun kebersamaan mereka, tetapi bekasnya benar mematri dalam setiap inci sel tubuh. Hangatnya benar merambat dan menyatu dengan jiwa.

Dan kini, hubungan mereka harus terputus,

dalam sekali hentak,

karena Tuhan berkehendak.

Dalam kelana memorinya, ia tersadarkan oleh tepukan di bahu.

"Hinata."

Ia mendongak.

"Ayo pulang!"

Ia mengangguk, berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kompleks pemakaman.

"Kau mau pulang atau menginap di rumahku?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja, Ino."

Ino mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara. Mungkin suasana hati Hinata yang sedang kacaulah penyebabnya. Hinata enggan berkata-kata dan Ino enggan mengusik. Hanya deru redam mobil Vios hitam dan senandung musik klasik menemani keheningan yang tercipta.

* * *

 **Jika** **Waktuku Habis** **Lanjutkan Hidupmu Dengannya**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namun saat Hinata membalik badan, Ino memanggil.

"Hinata."

" _Hm_?"

Nada dalam suara Ino berubah dalam, menandakan ia tengah serius.

"Kembalilah pada Sasuke. Perbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat."

Hinata tercengang.

Dua kalimat yang menyentil nalurinya.

Gemuruh dan kacau hatinya kini, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ino, dan terima kasih telah menjadi teman baikku, menjaga setiap rahasiaku."

Sepoi angin mengantar Hinata menjauh.

Ino menghela napas dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian semua bahagia."

Mendadak wanita pirang itu ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan suaminya, Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
